


Heaven By My Side

by ScriptedBy



Series: Withitness [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate universe-college, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bang Chan is mentioned, M/M, No Lube, Public Sex, Smut, almost get caught, horny Hyunjin, or were they caught?, too little time for preparation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedBy/pseuds/ScriptedBy
Summary: Hyunsung smut everyone? No? I published it anyway :D
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: Withitness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021770
Kudos: 30





	Heaven By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hyunsung smut everyone? No? I published it anyway :D

Hyunjin always thought and grateful that he has everything. He didn't linger too much to the thoughts playing in his head about what he did in his past life to have all of what he have today. He was grateful nonetheless, from a very supportive family not just financially, but his family is always supportive when he came out to them, his family didn't hesitate to shower him with reassurances that it was okay and nothing has changed, he was and will always be their son. That night Hyunjin cried in happiness.

The next time he cried in happiness was when he confessed to his crush and now boyfriend, Jisung. Then when he told his family about Jisung, they welcomed him with open arms and thought him as their second son already. Now, he has a loving and perfect boyfriend, yes Jisung was a little menace sometimes and a little demon (when he teased him too much during sex), but he loved him very much nonetheless. He knew it was still early for them to throw those three important words around but what can he do when that's exactly the feeling he has to the younger. And he's grateful when Jisung felt the same. He totally has a perfect life and he couldn't ask for more.

The only problem he has is his studies, well he's not in the verge of failing his subjects, that's gonna be the last thing he'd do to disappoint his parents, but he can't really focus when his boyfriend is just an arm away from his seat. Well, sitting beside his boyfriend is the greatest decision he ever made. How could it not be when he's always graced by Jisung's presence? The problem with it was sometimes (read: most of the times) having Jisung near him could lead to distraction like he could flirt at him so easily. Like now, he has a smirk on his face, biting his lower lip as he stared at the most delicious man on the universe just sitting beside him. And that's his problem, everytime he sees his boyfriend looking so serious as he listened to the professor in front of them, he felt warm inside him. It's a feeling of wanting to devour him right here right now, discussion be damned.

Mr. Bang and his discussion be damned, his attention is on Jisung. Well, Mr. Bang is hot but Jisung is both cute and hot.

Jisung was biting the tip of his ballpen when his peripheral vision is telling him that a certain someone is staring at him so he turned to look at the man beside him. Hyunjin swallowed hard at the thought playing inside his mind, it would be so much nice if that tip of the ballpen Jisung's been nibbling on is the tip of his cock.

"What?" Jisung raised his eyebrow to him.

Hyunjin leaned in close and whispered to his boyfriend's ear, "I really wish you're sucking my dick instead of that ballpen."

Jisung was so used at his boyfriend's flirty attitude towards him, he can't even gag at it anymore.

"I just blew you off earlier, listen to the discussion for once." Jisung whispered back. Hyunjin groaned, why is he always horny whenever he sees his boyfriend is a mystery to him. 

"So can you suck me again later if I listen to the discussion?" Hyunjin gave a flirty wink at Jisung who just rolled his eyes. Maybe if he got lucky, Jisung consider the proposal of blowing him off again, so he turned to look at the front, grinning.

Mr. Bang is good at getting his class' attention, he's damn hot and sexy, he's using his advantage traits. Hyunjin groaned when he faced back to the front and all he's seeing was Mr. Bang's bulge. He could hear his classmates' gasps around him. He unconsciously leaned in his side again to Jisung.

"Babe, I think I'm hard."

Jisung groaned, they may have a teeny tiny thirst over their professor but they're not really fond of being caught.

"Oh my god, can you just—he's like right there! He can hear you." Jisung gritted his teeth, his boyfriend's shameless act is gonna be the death of him.

For the next session, Hyunjin was being naughty, they were surprisingly early for Mr. Bang's class and there's no one yet in their classroom. Hyunjin teased his boyfriend by biting his earlobe when they proceed to sit on their desks, Jisung is about to scroll on his cellphone when he felt it. Hyunjin grins at Jisung who playfully glares at him, cellphone in his grasp.

"What are you doing? This isn't your bedroom, Hwang. Keep it in your pants." Jisung grits his teeth. The idea of them fucking in their classroom excites him but he should not tolerate it. Jisung groaned a little when his damn boyfriend continued to kiss his ear.

"Babe! We can't make a mess especially in here!" Jisung leaned away from the temptation, away from his boyfriend.

"But you love the idea right?" Hyunjin smirks, Jisung wishes to wipe that smirk off of his beautiful face. Jisung scoffs and turns to glare at his boyfriend. But Hyunjin is not done with his mischief, he leaned in again close to Jisung's side and kissed the younger's cheek.

"You're so cute, baby."

"And you're so damn horny," Jisung groaned.

Hyunjin shrugged, "just the idea excites me, besides we still have time. I think I have spare clothes in my bag." Hyunjin whispered and slightly licked his earlobe. Jisung squirmed, the sensation of it made him close his eyes. Hyunjin's lips are on Jisung's neck now

"You have spare clothes in your bag? For the both of us? You planned this?" Jisung whined.

"Maybe." Hyunjin softly grabbed Jisung's face and started to kiss him fiercely, there's no room for discussion. And when Hyunjin shoved his tongue in Jisung's mouth, the younger's gone and just moaned. The slight conflict he has in his mind earlier had gone, his mind is now clouded with pleasure and of course he kissed back. Even though he's not entirely confident about this but whatever, he just hopes they still have time though or it's gonna be embarrassing. Making out with Hyunjin in public is easy but fucking... he's not entirely sure. They hadn't done it before, but Hyunjin is grabbing his waist, guiding him to sit on his lap. Jisung's straddling Hyunjin's lap now, no thoughts just him and his boyfriend making out in their fucking classroom.

Hyunjin kneads Jisung's butt cheeks, they are still in their clothes but Hyunjin's big hands are inside the younger's pants. Jisung leaned his head back, giving his boyfriend a nice angle to kiss his neck, when Hyunjin started using teeth, he has to stop him.

"Baby, no marks. We still have class." Jisung gently tugs Hyunjin's hair to prevent him from biting his neck.

Hyunjin just hummed, pressing Jisung's crotch on his forming tent using his hands on Jisung's butt. Their desk is kinda uncomfortable but they still manage to grind into each other just slowly to keep the pleasure going. Hyunjin stopped attacking Jisung's neck with kisses to insert two fingers in Jisung's mouth instead.

"Suck, babe." Jisung takes and sucks the fingers diligently until the older finds it wet enough and pulls them out from his mouth.

"Ready baby?" Hyunjin's slicked fingers are circling on Jisung's rim and completely pushed them in when the younger nodded in confirmation. It made the younger a moaning mess, and by the sounds he created also made Hyunjin lose his patience and wanted to just take his boyfriend right here, right now.

"I think I'm ready." Jisung whispered, tightening his hold around Hyunjin's shoulders.

Hyunjin pulled his fingers, pulled down Jisung's pants and underwear in one go, leaving it just below the swell of the younger's butt. Jisung has his knees folded on each side of the older's thighs.

"A-ah—" Jisung whined when the tip of Hyunjin's cock made it inside him. He shoved his face on the side of Hyunjin's face. Hyunjin paused his movement except for the comforting circles drawn on his waist using Hyunjin's thumbs.

"You okay?" Hyunjin whispered, he can hear Jisung's hard pants when Jisung just shoved his face on the side of his head, he is worried he's hurting him. Besides, their position is really not that comfortable and they just used the older's precum as lube but they love to experiment.

"Y-yeah just give me a minute." Jisung swallowed and leaned away from the older's head, leaning his forehead on Hyunjin's. He is not just used to the sudden position yet now that Hyunjin's entire cock is inside him slightly brushing that certain bundle of nerves right away. He made a slow move and when it felt delicious, he did it again.

"You okay now?" Hyunjin took notice of Jisung's movement.

"Yeah, f-felt so good." Jisung groaned and moaned as he grinded down. With a few grinds made his thighs hurt, he stopped his grinding completely and just initiated a heated kiss.

When they pulled away from the kiss to take a breathe, he braced his hands on Hyunjin's biceps, "move babe, make me cum."

"That's the plan baby." Hyunjin smirks at his boyfriend and thrusts upward in one swift motion. Jisung squeezed the older's biceps to brace himself. It was so good, he almost cummed. He didn't even realize as to when did he become so hard.

"Ah! Nggh~ b-babe ah—" he didn't control lewd noises he's making when Hyunjin thrusted upward in a slow pace yet hard when it created an impact inside him. He bit his lower lip, hoping to lessen the whines that comes out of his mouth. Hyunjin too is panting hard, beads of sweats are now rolling on the sides of his face but he still looks so ethereal.

Hyunjin maintains a soft grip of Jisung's butt cheeks and guide him to grind down, he keeps on pressing his butt down then pulls him up slightly to only repeats the motion. Jisung was slamming himself down on his boyfriend's dick with Hyunjin's guidance through his grip on his butt. Jisung's other hand flew to grip on the edge of his desk while the other was wrapped around the older's shoulders. Now that Hyunjin's thrusting upward so hard that Jisung has to have a strong grip on something to stay grounded in his boyfriend's lap. One particular thrust made him sob out of pleasure.

"F-fuck! So s-so good!" Jisung leaned his head backward when Hyunjin started to kiss his neck again, humming at the sensation. That's also the time when he felt something knots inside his stomach, he whined even more.

"Baby, so fucking tight, so good..are you close?" Hyunjin whispered, still torturing the younger's neck, controlling himself so much from marking Jisung's skin.

"A-ah ye-ahh! Yes! Y-es! I— ahh~ almost t-there." Jisung felt so good that he can't even speak properly.

"Hmm good, me too." Hyunjin thrusted upwards with even more force and fast that made Jisung bounce on his lap by the action. Jisung slouched down a little just to shove his face into his boyfriend's neck when he came. He knew that he's making a mess with their clothes but Hyunjin said he has spare ones so he came without a warning. Hyunjin knew Jisung just came when the younger's body shook in his hold. Hyunjin is following him seconds later, his hands on the younger's butt were now wrapping around his waist to pull their bodies together. They're both still panting hard when they heard some footsteps outside their room.

Without pulling out, Hyunjin grabbed his bag and carried Jisung into the cupboard that looks like a walk-in closet, he's thankful for this one that it's useful for once. Their toilet is farther from their seats so he takes the first thing that is nearer to them and apparently the cupboard on the corner is the nearest target.

They were giggling quietly, still attached to each other, they heard commotions and hushed conversation already inside the classroom. They didn't know how they manage to change clothes inside the cupboard but they did. Even if they had almost got caught by none other than their professor, they even received lecture from him, they got laughed at by their classmates, it was wild but a great experience for them.

It's just that Jisung swore to Hyunjin's face to not let him fuck him in public ever again. Hyunjin just smirked, "we'll see about that." And Jisung just rolled his eyes, ending the discussion that he can't even win. See how lucky Hyunjin is? He got everything he needed, especially the one by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I know your imagination is wide and amazing like that, so imagine a cupboard that looks like a walk-in closet but also not that wide like a real walk-in closet. I trust your imagination. :D


End file.
